1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for facilitating the aligning of a series of hollow cylinders in axial array, retaining of the axial array during transport, and releasing of the cylinders without disrupting the axial array. The invention more particularly relates to method and apparatus for facilitating the arranging of refractory tile in axial alignment at a site away from the site of use, retaining the alignment of the tiles while being transported to the site of use, and placing the tile in a vertical stack at the site of use.
2. Description of Prior Art
The known are of arranging refractory tile for use in bottom pour casting systems comprises tedious tasks, e.g., stacking the tiles in situ and threading a protective casing over the positioned stack; or arranging the tile in sub-assembly sections of the protective casing and transferring the assembled casing to the site for use there.